A black story
by Engelsschwert
Summary: Nero is just a normal boy in Radiant Garden but his life gets turned upside down when his world is swallowed by darkness. Join him on his journey to find his best friends Lea and Isa. Watch him struggle with the growing darkness in his heart, will he succumb? Or will he rise and let his light shine bright? (Beta readers direly needed!)


A friendly warning

"You really should keep an eye on those two puppies of yours, or better, both eyes!" said the man with the long black hair and laughed. "Just for the record, they aren't puppies and they sure aren't mine!" replayed the teenager with raven hair that was kept in a ponytail while bangs framed his young face. "As if!" exclaimed the first one. "You are always sticking your neck out for them. You should be careful not to break it" "Thanks for the warning, Braig, I really appreciate it" said the boy and turned away. "It's a friendly warning." said now the third man who remained silent until now, his hair was knotted into dreadlocks and also black like the other twos. "If you are always standing up for them, you could get into deep trouble too. Someday we will not come after them, but you." he said in a calm manner "You tell him, Dilan!" said Braig and laughed. The younger one sighed and rolled his eyes, the two guardsmen could keep nagging all day "Noted and acknowledged." he muttered "And now, if you would excuse me, my two honourable guards, I have businesses to attend to. Not all of us can stand around in a sunny place and keep others from doing their work." said he with a sarcastic smile on his face and walked away, his red scarf flowing behind him. "I swear to God, one day I will shoot his cocky behind." Braig muttered and returned to his post together with Dilan.

The Guy who just got yelled at? Yep, that's me, Nero. I'm a mechanic, actually a general dogboy at Castle Radiant Garden. Or better, I was... before the darkness came.

After his friendly encounter, Nero finished his working day and went looking for his two puppies, or how else he would call them: his best friends. He found them in their usual spot, lying around, being lazy as usual. "Isa, Lea!" Nero shouted as he entered the Room. "Would it kill you to just not get in trouble for a couple of months? I don't even know what you did this time!" asked the black haired teen and crossed his arms, eye balling the two boys who just got up from their lazy butts. "We didn't do anything wrong! I mean, it's not our fault that the guards left their sense of humour at home!" complained the redhead who answered to the name of Lea. "All we did was a little paint job on the castle walls." said Isa calmly "You did what?" exclaimed Nero at the top of his lung. "Yeah, we thought we cheer you up during your boooring work." laughed Lea "So it were you two who wrote 'Braig and Dilan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'?" Nero sight, containing his anger "What have I done to be burdened with plagues like you two?" he exclaimed and rubbed the base of his nose."Oh don't be a stick in the mud Nero, we know you laughed at our graffiti before you cleaned it up." said Lea and smirked. Nero smirked aswell "Ah, you two know me too well." he said and with swift movement, he put Lea into a headlock "But you should not vandalise other peoples property! Especially if I'm the one who has to clean it up!" while he shouted, Nero tumbled Leas hair. "No! Let me go! not my hair!" screamed the other boy laughing "Geez, Lea you're such a girl when it comes to your hair." said Isa and watched the guys brawl. "Oh don't think you are off the hook Isa! It's your turn soon enough" Nero shouted playfully to the blue haired boy and refused to let the other one go. Calm as always, Isa got up from his spot and started to walk away "You have to catch me first old man." he then said over his shoulder. "Old man? Oh it's so on Isa! You're going down!" Nero called out and dropped Lea without further notice, who fell to the ground "Ugh, can't you be more gentle when you drop me?" he asked but Nero already was after Isa who started running. "Wait for me guys!" screamed the red head and rushed after them.

We almost spent every day like this. On other days we would simply lie around, eat ice cream and be lazy. Sometimes I would play on my tin whistle and the other two would enjoy my music. On occasions, Lea pretended to play drums or guitar to my songs, it amused me. How I miss these carefree days now...


End file.
